


EggsyOverEasy

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymity, Camboy Eggsy, Chatting & Messaging, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spanking, Voyeurism, Watching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, sex worker eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's screen name is  OverEasy when he works as a camboy, doing private shows to make a bit of cash.  It's just work except when Gentleman1206 comes online ... then, then it's always a real good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as chapters are! 
> 
> There is an instance of homophobic language early on in this first chapter, and mention of internalized homophobia, but it's just the one instance, and it is passed over quickly.

It wasn’t like he thought much of it.  Not really.  It was a whole lot safer than selling himself on the corner, anyway, even if the money wasn’t quite as good.  And he never expected to actually meet any of the blokes he chatted with.  Half of ‘em were married anyway, and the other half could only get off when they were calling Eggsy a ‘fuckin’ faggot’ while they watched him touch himself.  Who would want to meet someone like that?

Eggsy didn’t let it bother him as long as they paid for private chat, which they always did.  The more they hated themselves, the more it seemed they were willing to pay, and some of them really _loathed_ themselves.  Eggsy was just glad he didn’t have the same hang-ups about his own sexuality, despite his upbringing.

Most of the time it was just work.  He did what paying customers asked and didn’t think much of it one way or the other, except that he was making a bit of dosh to be that much less reliant on his mum and Dean.  

But there were a few, well, not even a few -- there was one bloke that made Eggsy grin whenever he popped up in chat.   _Gentleman1206_.  He wasn’t the most consistent, didn’t pay for the most private chats, but he was Eggsy’s favourite by far.  All he wanted was to watch Eggsy get off, and to praise him endlessly while he did.  Eggsy had started to call him ‘Daddy’ because of it, and Gentleman1206 embraced the new moniker with apparent enthusiasm.

Eggsy never struggled to get off when he was chatting with him, and he was never, ever bored.  Gentleman1206 somehow managed to hit all of Eggsy’s buttons without even being in the room, sometimes through text chat alone.  Eggsy preferred when he got to hear his voice though.  He had a gorgeous voice -- all posh and eloquent, but it got so rough and breathy when he was turned on.  It made Eggsy’s skin tingle even thinking about it, or even thinking about him.

His mum and Dean were gone for the day, so Eggsy decided that he might as well go online for a while, try to make a bit of cash.  He took the medal he always wore on a chain around his neck off, pulled a clean shirt on, and tidied his room just where the camera could see.  He sat down on his bed and logged in.

It took a few minutes for anyone to join the free chat, but it was always a bit slower in the daytime.  Eggsy winked and smiled and said hello to everyone, hoping that someone would like him enough to want to go private.  Users flitted in and out, some staying to chat for a few minutes, but after about fifteen, _he_ logged on.  Eggsy couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across his face.  It wasn’t even about the money he was surely about to make, although that was always nice, no, Eggsy was genuinely pleased to see Gentleman1206.

The request for a private chat was almost immediate, and of course Eggsy accepted it.  “Hiya Daddy,” he smiled, knowing that he was already blushing a little bit.  It was just always so good with Gentleman1206, always easy, and it never felt like work.

“Do you have some time for me today?” Gentleman1206 asked over Eggsy’s computer speakers.

“‘Course, Daddy,” Eggsy answered, adding “anything for you,” with a wink.

Gentleman1206 hummed.  “Such a good boy for me, Gary.”  Eggsy went by his real first name online, because no one ever called him that, but his screenname was OverEasy.  It was a bit of an inside joke with himself.

Eggsy knelt on his bed and started to pull his shirt off slowly -- Gentleman1206 liked it when he went slow.  Almost anyone else wanted things to go quickly in private chat, they were getting charged by the minute, after all, but Gentleman1206 never wanted Eggsy to rush through anything.

“So gorgeous, Gary,”

“Mmm you like that, Daddy?” Eggsy said, running his hands over his chest, past his peaked nipples and down his taut stomach to the waist of his jeans.

“How could I not?  Come on, nice and slow for Daddy, Gary, I want to appreciate every inch of you.  God, I wish I could run my fingers over those hips, tease you until you can’t take it anymore.”

Eggsy bit his lip as he undid his jeans.  He could listen to Gentleman1206 talk all day long, whether he was paying for Eggsy’s time or not.  Eggsy pushed his jeans off his hips, standing for a moment to kick them off, and let Gentleman1206 get a closer view of the bulge in his tight pants.  He was already more than half hard.  He cupped himself through his pants, groaned as he gave himself a gentle squeeze, getting harder as he did.

“Easy now,” Gentleman1206 chided, “you said you had time for me, my good boy.”

Eggsy bent down to pout a little at the camera.  “I do, Daddy, but I can’t help it when you’re around.  You make me so hard.”

“Impatient, you are,” Gentleman1206 said, the smile clear in his voice.

Eggsy sat back down on the bed, wearing just his pants now.  “Tell me what you want, Daddy.  What do you want me to do?”

There was a short pause before Gentleman1206 answered.  “I would like you to take your pants off, open yourself up for me just enough for that toy I sent you.  You know the one?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Eggsy grinned, leaning down to pull the vibrating egg that Gentleman1206 had bought for him from his wish list and a bottle of lube from his toy box.  “It’s one of my fav’rits.”

“I’m very glad you like it.  I can’t wait to see you use it, but don’t hurry for my sake.  Take your time.  You know how much I love to watch you with your fingers inside of yourself, Gary.”

“I know, Daddy,” Eggsy said, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and slowly peeling them off, working them down his thighs.  Gentleman1206 moaned appreciatively over the computer speakers.  Eggsy stretched himself out for a moment, showing off his lean, naked body before he got himself positioned, knees up, legs spread.

“That’s right, my good boy.  My beautiful boy.  Look at you,” Gentleman1206 marvelled.  “Touch yourself for me, use those lovely fingers and open yourself up for Daddy.”

Eggsy squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pressed them up against his puckered arsehole.  He circled his fingers around, getting himself nice and wet before he started to work just one finger inside of himself.  He moaned as he pushed it in further, his breathing starting to go a bit harsh as he felt the familiar push-pull tension of his own muscles.

“Good, Gary.  You’re tight, aren’t you?” Gentleman1206 hummed.

“Yeah Daddy, real tight for you,” Eggsy moaned back, twisting his finger inside of himself.  “Mmm gonna take a minute before I’m ready for your toy.  Bet it would take _ages_ to take your cock, huh, Daddy?”

“You have no idea,” Gentleman1206 said, his voice low.  “I wouldn’t let you have it until I could fit three of my fingers inside of you without any resistance.”

“I’d be begging for it by then, Daddy,” Eggsy said, starting to work a second finger into himself.  “Bet you’d like that, me, begging for your cock inside me.”

“I _would_ like that.  Maybe I’ll have you beg me to come today.  Watch you writhe with that toy inside you until I’m pleased enough with your begging to let you come.  How does that sound, Gary?”

“Sounds, unh, sounds fantastic, Daddy,” Eggsy grinned, two fingers inside of himself now.  He scissored and twisted them, slowly loosening his muscles and getting himself slick enough to accept the toy easily.  He rolled his hips a little, squirming against his fingers only because he knew how good it looked on camera.

Eggsy was rewarded with a harsh groan from Gentleman1206.  “You look so good with your fingers inside of yourself.  So perfect, that pretty little arse of yours.”

“I’m ready for the toy now, Daddy.  Or, I could just make myself come like this,” Eggsy said with a smirk, grinding his hips down against his fingers again.

“Cheeky,” Gentleman1206 tsked.  

“Yeah, but you like it,” Eggsy said, slowly pulling his fingers free before picking up the toy and spreading some lube on it.  He pressed the egg up against his loosened hole and wiggled it as he pushed it in.  He slid it in far enough that it bumped up against his prostate, the cord trailing out of him to the little pack of batteries and controls.

“Good, Gary.  Put it on the first setting for me.”

Eggsy picked up the control box and turned it to the first setting, a low buzz starting from the toy and making him jolt a little, even though we was expecting it.

“How does it feel?” Gentleman1206 asked.

“Good, but it’s not enough, Daddy,” Eggsy said.

“Well, you had best turn it up a few notches, hadn’t you?  I want you on the edge.”

Eggsy bit his lip and did just that.  The second setting was just a more intense vibrating, but the third, oh the third was nice -- it was like a wave, a rising and falling tide that started off low, then peaked in intensity and dropped off again.  Eggsy’s head tipped back and he gave a stuttered moan.

“Mmm, leave it right there.” Gentleman1206 purred at him.

“Yuh-yes, Daddy,” Eggsy said, feeling his cock throb against his hip as the toy inside of him buzzed against his prostate.  It felt torturous but so very good.  He changed position, getting on his knees, his arse on his heels, legs spread.  The toy shifted inside him a little as he did, making him moan out again.

“My wonderful boy, why don’t you touch yourself for me? Stroke yourself nice and slowly.”

Eggsy whimpered as he wrapped a hand around himself, steadily stroking from root to tip as precome leaked out of him.  “Fuck, Daddy,” he groaned out, “feels so good.”

“Oh I bet it does.  I want you to keep up just like that.  So gorgeous for me,”

Eggsy moaned again.  The pace was agonizingly slow for him and he wanted nothing more in the world than to jerk himself off quickly, his hand tight around himself, but that wasn’t what his Daddy wanted.  The toy inside of him was making everything worse -- the rising and falling of the vibrations inside of him was bringing his orgasm closer by the moment.

Eggsy stroked himself again, his hand getting slicker as he swiped his fingers over the wet head of his cock.  He was starting to sweat now too, drops of it tickling down his thighs and the back of his neck as he panted and tried to keep control over his body.

“I can see you trembling my sweet boy, starting to come apart.  How much longer until you start to beg, hmm?”

“I d-don’t know, Daddy,” Eggsy stuttered, “not long.”  The toy inside Eggsy was relentless, and the slow glide of his hand was taking all of his concentration to maintain.  No wonder he was shaking a little bit.

“I’m touching myself for you, you know.  Imagining I was there with you, my beautiful boy, taking you apart with my own hands.”

That was too much for Eggsy.  “Please!” he blurted out, “Fuck, please, Daddy!”

“Not yet, my good boy,” Gentleman1206 said.

Eggsy gave a frustrated groan, chewing on his bottom lip and gripping his cock at the base.

“Uh-uh, Gary, keep stroking yourself.  I want to watch you fight it while you beg me to come.”

“D-daddy,” Eggsy groaned.  He was wet with sweat now, shaking, the toy inside of him and his own hand driving him mad.  His balls were drawn up tight and he felt like he was one deep breath away from coming, whether his Daddy gave him permission or not.  “Please, please let me come,” he said, his voice quivering, his breath coming in shallow little gasps.

Gentleman1206 groaned deep.  ‘A little more for me, sweetheart.”

“Oh fuck, Daddy, fuck, I need it so bad.  Please!” Eggsy begged with everything he had.

“Go on then, come for Daddy my good boy,” Gentleman1206 said, his voice taking on that rough, breathy quality that Eggsy loved so much.

“Fuck,” Eggsy moaned, leaning back as he stroked himself faster, his grip tight and in less than a second he was coming hard.  Ropes of come landed all over himself, his chest, his stomach, his hand, as his breath caught in his throat.  Oh god it was amazing, intense, his whole body pulsing with it as the muscles in his arse clamped down hard on the toy, pushing it against his prostate at it continued to vibrate.  It drained him dry.

“Oh, oooh fuck, Daddy, thank you,” Eggsy finally managed to choke out as he came back down, hauling air into himself as he did.

“Christ that was lovely, my wonderful boy,” Gentleman1206 panted.  Clearly Eggsy had missed his orgasm while he was having his.

“Mmm, Daddy, I’mma mess,” Eggsy mumbled, grinning as he turned off the toy and ran his already wet hand through the cooling come on his chest and stomach.  

Gentleman1206 groaned, only making Eggsy grin harder.  It just felt so good pleasing him, and Eggsy didn’t really know why.  

“Well, my good boy, I must be going.  Thank you, as always, for a delightful time.”

Eggsy winked at the camera, “Anytime, Daddy.  And for you, I really mean it.”

“I’m sure you do,” Gentleman1206 laughed.  “Good day, Gary.”

“Later, Daddy!” Eggsy said, and waited until Gentleman1206 logged off before doing the same and collapsing back onto his bed with a moan.

That.  That was a good bit of cash, but better than that it was the best orgasm Eggsy had had, well, probably since the last time Gentleman1206 had paid for his time.  He pulled the toy gingerly out of himself, cleaned up a little bit with some tissues and headed for the shower.

Thing was, he wasn’t really joking about being there anytime for Gentleman1206.  The more Eggsy thought about it, the more he realized that he definitely had a crush on the older man, even though Eggsy had never even seen so much as a dick pic from him -- which honestly was maybe one of the reasons he seemed so special.  There was just something about him that made Eggsy interested, beyond the money, and beyond the incredible way Gentleman1206 made him feel.

Eggsy showered, pulled on a pair of clean pants and put the medal back around his neck.  He felt more himself when he was wearing it, even if he kept it tucked under his shirt most of the time.  He flopped down on his bed, thinking a nap might be nice, but before he went to sleep he snapped a selfie with his phone.  It was just him, shirtless, hair still damp from his shower, but he looked good in it.  

Before he could think twice about it he logged into the messaging system on the site he worked from and sent the photo to Gentleman1206 with just a quick message: S _till thinking about you, Daddy. Chat again soon, yeah? xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing.  Eggsy didn’t get a single message back from Gentleman1206 after he sent the selfie.  It was weird because Gentleman1206 had opened the message, seen the picture -- the little checkmark next to the photo proved that he had. The fact that Gentleman1206 hadn’t logged in to chat again wasn’t so odd though.  Sometimes Eggsy would go a month or more without seeing his username pop up, but to not respond to a simple message as well?  Eggsy just tried not to be worried about it, and hoped that he was simply away and hadn’t had time to respond.

But, Eggsy was getting bored and restless, starved for some real attention without Gentleman1206 around to give it to him.  If he had thought a bit more about it, he would have realized he was being stupid, acting out like out a spoiled little kid because he wasn’t getting positive attention, and hey, as long as someone was paying attention to him, right?

And that’s how Eggsy ended up getting nabbed for solicitation.  

He’d been in trouble before, but never this much trouble, and Eggsy had no idea what he was going to do to get out of it.  His mum would have an absolute fit if he ended up in the nick, especially for going back to renting himself out.  Then he remembered the number on the medal he wore, the number he was supposed to call if he or his mum ever needed a “favour”, whatever that meant.  It was worth a go.

Ten minutes later and he was walking out the door, all charges dropped, and Eggsy was having simultaneously the best and worst day of his life, and it was just getting weirder from there.  

“Eggsy, would you like a lift home?” a strangely familiar voice asked as Eggsy walked down the stairs of the police station.  Eggsy turned around to find an older bloke, suit, sunglasses, looking posh as fuck and fit as hell.

“Who are you?” Eggsy asked.

“The man who got you released,” he answered coolly.  That voice again!  Eggsy knew it from somewhere, but for the life of him he couldn’t place it.

“That ain’t an answer,” Eggsy shot back.

“A little gratitude would be nice, Eggsy,” the man said, walking over to stand right in front of Eggsy.  “My name is Harry Hart and I’m the one who gave you that medal,” he said, briefly pressing a finger against the medal on Eggsy’s chest.  Eggsy felt his insides twist strangely at that.  “Your father saved my life.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks into training with Kingsman and Eggsy bolted up in bed in the middle of the night, hard in his pants and a sudden realization on his mind.  He’d dreamt about Gentleman1206, but halfway through, instead of his laptop and speakers, it was Harry sitting in front of him.  Harry telling him how to touch himself, what a good boy he was, and the illusion was flawless.  Harry’s voice was exactly the same as Gentleman1206’s -- same vocabulary, same posh accent, same tendency toward praise.

Eggsy groaned quietly in the dark barracks, wondering how he could have been so stupid not to have heard it before.  Harry fucking Hart was Gentleman1206, the man Eggsy had been calling Daddy for more than a year.  What a fucking turn-up that was.

Eggsy groaned again, falling back down onto his pillow.  The medal! Stupid, stupid Eggsy, it had to have been the medal.  Harry would have recognized him in a second as Lee’s kid with that thing on, so no wonder he’d run.  Who wouldn’t feel sketchy finding out the boy you’d been paying to watch get off was the son of your dead coworker.  Jesus! Fuck! Eggsy could not believe how thick he had been.  

This changed everything, and Eggsy had to do something with this new information, but he didn’t want to scare Harry off.  That’s the last thing Eggsy wanted.  All he wanted now was for Harry to follow through on all the filthy promises he made when he was Gentleman1206, and Eggsy was his good boy.  Eggsy palmed his erection through his pants, wishing that he had any privacy at all for a quick wank, but that just wasn’t going to happen.

And another thing that wasn’t going to happen, Eggsy found out over the next few days, was getting Harry to reveal himself in any way.  He was unflappable.  Eggsy did everything he could think of to force Harry’s hand -- he winked and smiled and made sure Harry saw him shirtless and sweaty after some particularly vigorous training.  None of it worked.  The most Eggsy got was a lingering glance.

Then, Eggsy got a chance in the form of Kingsman-issue private training with their mentors, meant to help them learn some of the finer points of being an agent.  Eggsy was invited to Harry’s house, alone, to wine and dine and work on his table manners.  It couldn’t have been more perfect.

Eggsy was on his best behaviour for the first part of the evening, learning everything, asking the right questions, and generally living up to the potential that Harry was always talking about.  He did so well that Harry was satisfied with his training ahead of schedule and they settled in Harry’s office where Eggsy proceeded to perfect his martini mixing skills.  

Soon Eggsy felt warm and loose, and a little while after that he was finally feeling brave.  Harry was rambling on about something, sitting in the big chair behind his desk, his cheeks the tiniest bit flushed from the alcohol.  Eggsy took his chance, crossed the room quickly, plunked himself down on Harry’s lap and kissed him full on the mouth before he could even register what was going on.

God, it felt so right, straddling Harry, feeling him warm and solid underneath him, and his mouth!  He ran his hands up Harry’s chest, and heard his breath stutter as Eggsy broke the kiss.  “When are you gonna fuck me, huh, Daddy?” Eggsy whispered.

Harry groaned quietly in response, his head falling back against the chair. “Eggsy,” he tried to scold, but it came out too breathy to be properly chastising.

“Daddy,” Eggsy whined, “come on, ya still want me, dontcha?”

“Eggsy, that’s not,” Harry started, faltered, and heaved a sigh instead.

“Fuck, Harry, I want you.  God, I’ve wanted you since the start,” Eggsy groaned, squirming just a little in Harry’s lap, fisting his hands into his shirt.

Eggsy watched as Harry seemed to struggle against his own desires.  “You’re drunk, Eggsy,” Harry said quietly.

“So are you.  Doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.  Come on, Daddy,” Eggsy cajoled, nosing under Harry’s jaw.

Harry reached up to take Eggsy’s hands, pry them from his shirt.  “Not like this, Eggsy.  I’m … I’m not saying no, just … not now, alright?” Harry insisted, and Eggsy did his best not to pout.

“Yeah.  Yeah, okay, Daddy, I understand,” Eggsy said, reluctantly slipping off Harry’s lap to stand leaning against his desk.  Eggsy wanted to respect Harry’s choice, because he got it, he did, but he knew that if he left now, Harry would make it so he never got the opportunity again.  Harry had managed to separate himself from Gentleman1206, from his baser urges when it came to Eggsy, but Eggsy knew just how to bring them crashing back together.  

Eggsy grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off slowly, tossing it on the floor, revealing the medal around his neck before he started to unbutton his jeans.

“Eggsy, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

Eggsy bit his lip and grinned.  “You don’t wanna fuck me right now, Daddy, but that doesn’t mean I can’t give you a private show, right?  It’s nothin’ you haven’t seen before anyway,” Eggsy winked before he pushed his jeans and pants off his hips.

Harry groaned, but didn’t protest, moving his hands to grip the armrests of his chair.  Eggsy kicked his jeans away, and ran his hands down his stomach to his hips.  He was already achingly hard, and the way Harry was watching him was incredibly arousing.  Eggsy hopped up on Harry’s desk, pulled his socks off and spread his legs, resting his heels right on the edge of the desk, giving Harry a view of absolutely everything.

Eggsy leaned back, resting his weight on one hand while he trailed the other up his inner thigh.  Harry watched his every move, and it hardly even looked like he was breathing, his grip on the armrests was white-knuckle tight.  Eggsy moaned as wrapped his hand around his stiff cock, deliberately giving himself quick, firm strokes, rolling his hips into it.  He threw his head back, stroking himself faster, doing exactly what he knew Harry hated, and it paid off.

“Slower,” Harry rasped out, his voice low and rough and just how Eggsy liked it.

Eggsy did as he asked, stroking himself in agonizingly slow strokes, letting his thumb stray over the tip as he looked right at Harry.  “Mmm … luv it when ya tell me what to do, Daddy,” Eggsy smiled.  He watched the colour rise up from under Harry’s collar into his cheeks, and couldn’t help but notice how hard Harry was inside his trousers.  God, he wanted Harry to touch him so badly it was like his skin burned for it.

Eggsy shifted so he was sitting more upright, slid two fingers of his now free hand into his mouth, getting them wet.  He licked his lips as he reached down between his legs, closing his eyes as he pressed his fingers up against his arsehole, his other hand still slowly moving along his length.  Just as he started to circle his damp digits, and push them inside, he felt Harry’s fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand back.

“You’ll hurt yourself like that,” Harry said, his grip on Eggsy’s wrist warm and tight and thrilling.  Harry leaned forward to open a bottom drawer in his desk, rummaged around in it a moment before he found a bottle of lube.  He tipped Eggsy’s palm up and squeezed a large dollop of lube onto Eggsy’s two outstretched fingers.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eggsy said, and Harry let out a shaking breath, his hand lingering on Eggsy’s wrist a moment before he settled back in his chair.

“Be a good boy now,” Harry urged.

Eggsy moaned.  Yes, that was exactly what he needed.  Needed his Daddy.  He pushed his now slick fingers up against himself, quickly starting to sink one of them inside.  It felt all the better for having his Daddy watching him, and he had an entire finger inside of himself in hardly any time at all.  

He worked his second finger in along with the first, twisting and stretching himself out just a little bit, just enough for him to comfortably slide his two fingers in and out.  He couldn’t reach his own prostate with just his fingers anyway, but he knew how much his Daddy liked to watch him fill himself up.  

So he slid his wet fingers in and out of his tight arse, and stroked his leaking cock in long, slow motions.  He could hear his Daddy’s rough breathing, and could see how dark his pupils were and the outline of his cock where it was straining against his trousers.  Eggsy was starting to sweat a little with his efforts now, and the warmth of the alcohol was still coursing through his veins, making him bold.

“Don’t ya wanna tell me how good I look for you?” Eggsy smirked, twisting his fingers in himself while he dragged his thumb through the precome leaking from the tip of his cock.  

Harry looked like he wanted to eat Eggsy alive in that moment, like he was barely holding himself back from absolutely mauling him.  Eggsy just smirked harder, making himself shudder as rocked up into both his hands.  “Come on, Daddy.  I wanna hear it.”

Harry made a low, rumbling noise in his throat that made Eggsy shiver.  “You, Eggsy,” Harry started through tightly clenched teeth, looking like he was about to snap the armrests off his chair.  “You are fucking gorgeous.  Amazing.  Such a perfect boy for Daddy.”

“Ohh fuck.  Fuck yes, Daddy,” Eggsy gave a shaking moan, his Daddy’s words hitting him right where it counted.  “Mmm please, Daddy, I wanna come,” Eggsy begged, his hands speeding up of their own accord.

Harry didn’t answer right away, just watched Eggsy squirm on top of the desk, his fingers pumping in and out of his arse as he jerked himself off.  Eggsy whined, his cock twitching in his hand, his orgasm so close is was making him a little lightheaded.  “Daddy!” Eggsy whimpered.

Harry swallowed hard, “Come for me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy did, his cock pulsing and his arse grasping onto his fingers.  He came all over his hand and stomach, and it dripped down onto Harry’s desk while he moaned and shook with it.  It was intense, incredible, and when it was over he was panting hard, his muscles twitching and a stupid grin on his face.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, handing Eggsy a handful of tissues to clean himself up.  “Thanks, Daddy,” Eggsy winked, wiping himself off before he hopped off the desk.  He leaned down over Harry, gripped his forearms, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  “See ya in the morning, Daddy,” he whispered before he sauntered toward the door.

“Eggsy, your clothes!” Harry called after him, but Eggsy just waved him off, heading naked toward the guest room and his bed for the night.  He smiled to himself as he heard Harry groan as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t much of a plan.  Okay, it wasn’t a plan at all, but it was all Eggsy could come up with in the dim dawn light, with just a bit of a hangover.  He slunk to the loo still naked in the dark, quietly closing the door behind him before he turned on the light.  He cleaned himself up a bit and brushed his teeth before he slipped back out into the corridor.

Eggsy snuck into Harry’s room, softly turned the sheets down, and crawled into bed next to him.  He snuggled right up against him, draping an arm over him and resting his head on his shoulder.  God, Harry was so warm, the gentle rise and fall of his chest reassuring, and he smelled amazing.  Eggsy inadvertently gave a soft, quiet moan.

In the space between heartbeats, Harry was on top of him, pinning Eggsy’s wrists by his head and trapping his legs with his weight.  “Morning, Daddy,” Eggsy said breathlessly.  It was absolutely exhilarating having Harry pin him down, and he was hard in seconds.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed, sounding equal parts relieved and exasperated as he hung his head, the tension flowing out of him as he realized he wasn’t in danger.  His hair was all sleep-mussed and hung in his face as he reached over to the nightstand for his glasses, and Eggsy thought he had never looked better.

Harry sat up, releasing Eggsy’s wrists as he pushed his glasses on, still straddling Eggsy’s thighs.  Eggsy watched as Harry ran his fingers through his hair and the breath caught in his throat.  Fuck.  Harry looked so good in the dim light, shirtless, wearing only his snug-fitting black pants, his thighs flexing as he held himself upright on the bed.  “What are you doing, Eggsy?” Harry asked.

“I was wonderin’ if you changed your mind yet,” Eggsy said, moving a hand to Harry’s thigh, running his fingers lightly over his warm skin.  “Because I sure haven’t … Daddy.”  Eggsy looked up at Harry with every ounce of coyness he could muster.

Harry sighed deeply.  “I don’t want to fuck you.”

Eggsy felt his heart skid to a stop inside his chest, and clench so tight he thought it might detach from him entirely.  But, before all out panic enveloped him, Harry went on.

“Because if I fuck you, I’ll want you to be mine.   _Only_ mine, Eggsy.  Do you understand?”

Eggsy’s heart swelled right back up again, kicking back to life against his ribs.  “Harry,” Eggsy said quietly, fondly, reaching out for one of Harry’s hands, and pressing it to the medal resting warm against his skin.  “I feel like I’ve been waiting for ya my whole life.  So, I guess what I’m sayin’ is I’m already yours,” Eggsy smiled.

“My perfect boy,” Harry whispered, bending over Eggsy to kiss him on the mouth.  His breath was stale, but Eggsy didn’t even care, it was perfect.  He pushed his tongue past Harry’s lips, reaching up to card his fingers through his hair, pull him closer.  And Harry let him, but only for a moment before he was pulling back.  “Impatient,” Harry smirked, a glint in his eye.

“Fuck, Daddy, ‘course I am!” Eggsy said, squirming under Harry.  “Been waiting so long,” he pouted.

“And how do you think it’s been for me, hmm?” Harry said, running his hands slowly down Eggsy’s chest, fingers straying over the indents of his ribs, then down over his taut, quivering stomach to rest on his hips.  “I wanted to put you over my knee that day I picked you up from prison.”  Harry moved to kneel between Eggsy’s legs, which he spread obligingly.  Harry moved his hands to Eggsy’s bent knees, sliding them so slow down his inner thighs.  “I wanted to spank some sense into you.  I can’t even imagine what you were thinking to do something like that.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Eggsy whispered.

“No, Eggsy,” Harry said, rubbing his thumbs into the junctures of Eggsy’s hips. “It’s my fault, really.  I should have stepped in the moment I realized who you were, but instead I ran like a damn old fool.  Forgive me?”

“Yeah, Daddy, I forgive you.”

“Such a good boy, Eggsy,” Harry smiled pressing a kiss to his inner thigh, then another, and another.

Eggsy whimpered as he watched Harry’s glasses slip down his nose as he bent his head to suck a bruise into Eggsy’s skin.  Harry smiled and took them off, putting them back on the nightstand before he put his hands on the backs of Eggsy’s thighs, tilting his hips up as he lay down between them.

“D-daddy,” Eggsy stuttered, his cock twitching as Harry licked over his arsehole.  It was wet and intimate, and Eggsy practically melted against the sheets.  Finally having Harry, his Daddy, and all of his attention solely on him was amazing.  He could hardly wait to have his Daddy inside him, but he tried to be in the moment, and it wasn’t too hard considering how good it felt having Harry’s mouth and tongue gently, persistently, prying him open.

Eggsy moaned, tangling his hands in the sheets while his Daddy pushed his tongue inside of him.  He spread his legs wider, pulled his knees up higher, anything to try to get more of his Daddy inside of him.  It worked, and his Daddy pressed his mouth right up against him, wiggling his tongue as far as it would go inside of Eggsy.  

Harry pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he sat up.  “Open that drawer and pass me the lube please,” Harry said, nodding toward the nightstand, and Eggsy scrambled to do it, putting the bottle into his Daddy’s hand.  “Thank you, my sweet boy,” Harry smiled and Eggsy felt a blush rise up in his cheeks.  “You remember what I told you, yes?” his Daddy asked.

Eggsy nodded.  Oh yes, he remembered.  His Daddy wasn’t going to fuck him until he could easily get three fingers inside of him.  It was going to be torturous, going to be wonderful.

“Good, Eggsy.  So you aren’t going to get ahead of yourself?  You’re going to be my good, patient boy, yes?” Harry asked while he squeezed lube onto his fingers.

“I’ll try, Daddy,” Eggsy answered, already feeling over-eager, wanting his Daddy to just fuck him already, just be inside of him.

His Daddy put a hand on his hip, stilling him, steadying him.  “Hmm.  You’ll try your best though, right?”  Harry asked, and Eggsy realized he was testing him.

Eggsy took a deep breath, willing his body to be still, and his mind to be calmer.  “Yes, Daddy,” he said.

His Daddy pressed his slick fingers up against Eggsy’s hole, circling them, barely slipping the tips of his fingers past the rim.  Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat, and he struggled not to rock down against his Daddy’s hand despite how much he wanted to.  He knew he had to be good, had to really try his best to be patient for his Daddy to get what he wanted.

Eggsy whined when Harry slid a single digit into his already slightly loosened hole, giving a pleased hum as he did.  Eggsy gripped the sheets tighter, his fists full of the fabric as he fought to keep his body under control, even though his Daddy’s finger, slowly slipping in and out of him, felt better than he ever thought another person’s touch could.  It made his heart hammer in his chest, his toes curl, made sweat gather at the backs of his knees.

Harry was true to his word, and took absolute ages opening Eggsy up.  It was like he wasn’t going to be happy until Eggsy was a quivering, begging mess beneath him, and Eggsy was exactly that by the time Harry slid a third finger into him.  “Daddy, please,” Eggsy begged, his head pressed back into the pillow and his hands cramping up from clutching at the sheets, and absolutely dripping with sweat.  He felt like he was losing his mind, the only thing keeping him grounded was his Daddy’s firm hand on his knee and the words he was mumbling.

“Just look at you, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, twisting his three fingers as he pushed them into Eggsy’s wet hole.  “So perfect for Daddy.  You’re being so good for me too.  Just a little more, Eggsy, you can take it.  I know you can.”

“Daddy,” Eggsy moaned, long and low and desperate.  “I’m ready, Daddy, please, I’m ready.”  He could tell he sounded more than a little bit frantic, but he could feel the cooling puddle of precome on his stomach, the way the sheets were sticking to his back, how his cock throbbed as his Daddy moved his fingers inside of him, and he was so, so ready.

His Daddy flexed his fingers inside of him, pushing out against his slick, loose muscles.  “Hmm, alright, my good boy,” Harry said sliding his fingers free, “on your knees for Daddy.”

Eggsy reached up to grab Harry’s shoulders, pulling himself upright and almost smashing his mouth into his Daddy’s with a needy kiss.  He felt so on edge and desperate, sweaty and already completely wrecked despite the fact that his Daddy hadn’t properly fucked him yet.  “Wanna see you, Daddy,” he moaned into his mouth, sliding his hands down Harry’s chest to the waistband of his pants.  He slipped his hands under the elastic, feeling his Daddy’s firm arse as he worked his pants off, pushing them down his thighs and freeing his cock.

“Ohh fuck,” Eggsy groaned, “Fuck, Daddy, you weren’t lying.”

Harry was huge -- thick and long and certainly rivaling some of the toys Eggsy had for when blokes wanted to see him truly stuffed.  He groaned again, wrapping his hand around his Daddy’s stiff cock just to see if he even could.

“Eggsy,” Harry warned quietly.

“Wot?” Eggsy asked, sounding testier than he meant to, distracted by the weight of his Daddy’s cock in his hand.

“Daddy asked you to do something, did he not?”

“Yeah, Daddy, but…”

“But nothing, Eggsy.  On your knees.  Now.” Harry said sternly, and Eggsy felt arousal, hot and liquid, trickle down his spine.

“Yes Daddy,” he breathed, quickly flipping over, hugging a pillow to his chest as he spread his knees, arse up for his Daddy.

Eggsy didn’t fully expect the sharp swat that his Daddy gave him to his arse cheek, or the one that followed to the other.  “You’re my good boy, Eggsy, but don’t think for a second that I won’t work to keep you that way,” Harry said as he pulled his pants all the way off, getting positioned behind Eggsy.

Eggsy gave a hard shiver as his Daddy rested a hand on his tailbone.  “What are you, Eggsy?” he asked as Eggsy felt the blunt head of his cock budge up against his open hole.

“Your good boy,” Eggsy whispered, and received another slap to his arse.

“What was that?”

“I’m your good boy, Daddy!” Eggsy said, his voice pitching up to a yelp as his Daddy slid into him and Eggsy felt the stretch despite all the preparation.  His Daddy groaned, and Eggsy whimpered, burying his face into the pillow as he just let himself feel it -- feel the slight burn, and the overwhelming fullness, and the satisfaction of finally having his Daddy inside of him.

His Daddy ran his hand from Eggsy’s tailbone down to between his shoulders, then up into his hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling, jerking Eggsy’s head back.  “That’s right, Eggsy, so good for Daddy,” Harry said, his voice low and breathy as he gripped Eggsy’s hip and hair, holding him tightly in place as he slowly drew his hips back.

Eggsy gave a broken moan as his Daddy thrust back into him.  Oh god it was incredible -- everything that Eggsy had hoped for and more.  Having his Daddy’s firm hands on him.  Having him _inside_ of him.  “Daddy,” Eggsy moaned, long and grateful, not even begging for anything because he had all he wanted now.

His Daddy grunted behind him, starting to fuck into Eggsy faster, harder, like he couldn’t hold back any longer.  Eggsy was making hiccuping little noises, in absolute ecstasy as his Daddy’s cock brushed against his prostate again and again as the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin.

Eggsy couldn’t help it, he was already so on edge from what seemed like hours of foreplay, that he was about to come after just a few minutes.  “D-daddy please,” he stuttered breathily.

“Mmm, not yet my sweet boy, not yet,” his Daddy said, releasing his hair and wrapping his arm around Eggsy’s chest pulling him up into him.  Eggsy let his head fall back against his Daddy’s shoulder, reaching back to touch the hot, slick skin of his thighs, panting as he tried not to come.  His Daddy just kept rocking his hips into him, fucking him deep, making him feel so good he could hardly stand it.

His Daddy kissed along his cheek and jaw, working his way down to suck bruises into his neck.  Eggsy tipped his head to give him better access, his eyes drifting closed and fingers digging into his Daddy’s muscular thighs.  “So sweet, Eggsy,” his Daddy hummed into his heated skin, “you feel so good.”

“Fuck, Daddy!” Eggsy groaned, his body shuddering as his Daddy wrapped a hand around his stiff, leaking cock, stroking him slowly from root to tip.  “Yer gonna make me…” Eggsy whined before his Daddy interrupted.

“Come, Eggsy.  Come for Daddy,” he said, thrusting hard into Eggsy as he jerked him off.

Eggsy gasped, shaking as his Daddy held him tight to his chest, his cock twitching and throbbing in his Daddy’s hand as he came, making a mess of the sheets.  “Oh fuck, ohh fuck, Daddy,” Eggsy moaned, “Wanna feel you come inside me.”

“Christ,” his Daddy breathed, “you filthy boy.  How could I say no to that?”  His Daddy thrust a few more times, quick and hard into him before Eggsy felt his cock pulse, then his chest rumble against his back as he purred out a moan.

“My good boy,” his Daddy sighed, holding him close, nibbling at his neck.  “My wonderful, boy.”

“My perfect Daddy,” Eggsy grinned dopily, reaching back to clasp his hands around his Daddy’s neck, angling up for a kiss.  “This means I’m yours now, yeah?”

Harry put his hand over the medal on Eggsy’s chest.  “I thought you already were,” he smiled against his cheek, and Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
